This invention relates to accessories for snowmobiles, and in particular to lift dollies for lifting the front end of the snowmobile off the ground, such as for easy moving where there is no snow, and for improved storage.
Especially in the northern tier of states, snowmobiles are very popular as a means of transportation as well as a means of entertainment or recreation. Since snowmobiles are seasonal, however, storage is usually necessary in a place where there is no snow, such as in the owner's garage. There is a need for easy movement of the snowmobile in the garage during those storage periods. It is also desirable from the standpoint of a dealer to be able to easily move snowmobiles from one spot in a showroom to another. In this case also there is generally no snow available, and in both cases the movement has been a manual and difficult operation.
Further, it is important that the skis be lifted off the ground during storage, so as to reduce corrosion. There are some owners who lift the snowmobile off the ground and place it on blocks, but due to the weight of modern snowmobiles, not everyone is capable of the lifting necessary for storing snowmobiles in this manner.
This invention relates to improvements over the apparatus set forth above and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.